


Secrets

by sassy_cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't want there to be any secrets between him and Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> written quickly for the challenge and unbeta'd

Harry squirmed as the big red dildo slipped further into his arse. If only he could get it a little deeper… he twisted his arm around, pushing it more with the tips of his fingers and wishing once again he'd kept his mouth shut.

What he'd give to have Severus bend him over and drive into him rough and hard, to feel his shoulders strain while he was pressed harder and harder against the headboard.

He missed long, lean fingers digging into his hips, arms that twisted his body anyway they desired, and scratchy black hairs tickling his thighs every time heavy balls slapped against his arse.

He pushed a little harder, a little faster and struggled to catch his breath. "Oh, that's it… feels good just like that," Harry groaned, pushing back to grind on the base. 

Feverishly, he writhed, trembling with desire and discomfort. His arm ached but his arse felt so good, so full. The air was heavy with the smell of lube, and the sound of squishing alternated with panting; hearing it somehow made him harder.

He imagined the toy was a hot cock, swollen and ready. His pictured someone stronger bending his arm back—just to keep him from coming too soon, just to keep him from touching himself… He was so close but he couldn't let go.

If only his thoughts were as powerful as the feel of Severus pressed against him. The bed dipped and Harry cried out, "Help me. I'm sorry… I take it back."

Dark hair brushed against his shoulder and a deep voice answered, "Shush, you. Make yourself come for me." Harry whimpered but worked the toy harder.

His cock was leaking, but he couldn't reach the snap that was securing the tight strip of leather. Damn Severus for guessing that he'd never used a cock ring. If only he could pump his arse, hold his weight and reach his prick.

"I need you," Harry pleaded. "I can't come this way. Please—"

Strong hands grabbed his shoulders and positioned his head. "No, this is your punishment for challenging me. Suck me, and maybe I'll release your cock."

Harry closed his eyes and wet his lips. Severus' cock was dark and swollen; he'd been watching Harry play for a long time. "Yes, anything," Harry groaned, sticking out his tongue to touch the tip.

Severus chuckled, "Careful what you say, Potter."

Harry licked, sucked and swallowed until his nose was pressing against Severus' belly. He couldn't get Severus into his mouth fast enough. He hummed and twirled his tongue along the underside as Severus' cock slid in and out of his mouth.

Harry was using every nonverbal cue he could think of to silently plead for release, but Severus was fighting him, refusing to give in to his desires.

"You're a thirsty little thing like this. I should have denied you my prick months ago," Severus whispered, twisting his fingers into Harry's hair, holding him close.

Slowly Severus' hips started to move, fucking Harry's mouth, carefully increasing his pace until he was pulling back just long enough for Harry to get air before slamming back in. Harry moaned, abandoning the toy in his arse to cling to Severus, loving the feeling of being used.

Harry felt a wave of magic and the dildo started to move on its own. He couldn't take much more and he whimpered.

Knowing he'd get no mercy, Harry swallowed around Severus' cock when he pushed in and sucked when he pulled out. He would suck like a hoover to get that ring off his cock, and now Severus knew.

Now he knew that Harry would let him fuck his mouth while a toy fucked his arse. He'd play with himself like a cock-hungry whore to feel Severus' cock again and he'd beg. He'd beg without shame.

Severus pulled his hair, holding his head steady as he ground his cock deep into Harry's throat. He pulled out, enjoying shallow thrusts before pushing back all the way back in to rub his belly over Harry's lips.

He set a rhythm and Harry could do nothing but surrender. Severus' breath started to hitch and Harry could feel the cock in his mouth growing harder, hotter. Harry hummed and felt hot seed slide down his throat, barely needing to swallow.

His arse was still getting pounded by the dildo, and he knew another of his secrets was laid bare: He loved the idea of being taken two ways at the same time.

He lapped at the salty tip as it softened on his tongue. Just when he thought he was going to have to ask for release again, Severus' breathing slowed and Harry felt the snap release.

Groaning with relief, Harry gave in to his body, tugging on his cock and exploding all over the sheets, vision greying as he gasped. Severus held him steady, pulling him down to lie on his chest before removing the toy. Harry lay their shaking, overwhelmed and exhausted.

Reaching over to brush back damp hair from Harry's forehead, Severus muttered sleepily, "I supposed you'll be voracious now."

Harry tucked his head, happy and relaxed and not about to deny the truth. "It's for the best. Without these experiments, how else would you prove that you know everything?"

Severus tapped him on the side of his head and yawned, "You could simply trust that it's fact."

Harry shook his head, shifted and winced. His arse was going to be sore tomorrow. "No. We've got to keep this up until there are no secrets between us."

Severus snorted but Harry could tell that he was almost asleep. Warm arms circled him and budged him over to spoon. "If we must, Potter, but not ton—."

Soft snores filled the room and Harry smiled. He'd been right; they needed no secrets between them.  



End file.
